


Let Me Hear You Scream

by jamesilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry Potter, i mean not a lot but ig some people could consider it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Harry got in close to Draco, leaning in to the side, his lips just brushing Draco’s ear. Harry couldn’t miss the shiver that ran through Draco’s body. “I don’t want to hear a word out of you tonight unless it’s my name or a moan.” He pulled back, looking Draco in the eyes. “Do you understand?”Draco nodded, very clearly twitching with want.“Well?” Harry said. “Let’s see what that mouth can do when it’s not complaining, hm?”





	Let Me Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> A thought struck me and bam here we are with 3k of drarry smut that i wrote in one sitting. I hope you like it!! 
> 
> PLEASE READ::TW:: so in the beginning it seems like there are some elements of dubious consent and if you aren’t okay with that or are at all uncomfortable in the slightest, please read the end notes (but i mean yk spoiler alert or i would put it here)

“Oh, you just think you’re so much better than everyone else, don’t you, _Malfoy_?” Harry spat the words out like they were still children, poison packed in Malfoy’s name. He tried to ignore the shudder that went through the man only inches in front of him.

“Well, I only think that because it’s true, Potter. If you took one look at your clothes or your hair, you would clearly see that. Not to mention that I associate with much better people than you do,” Draco crossed his arms, turning up his nose. “Not like Weasel or Granger. Really, Potter, you should—“

“Do you ever shut up, Malfoy?” Harry cut him off.

Draco arched an eyebrow. “That’s very rude of you, Potter, cutting me off like that. Not everything is about you, you know. Well,” Draco laughed a little bit. “I suppose you do think everything is about you, don’t you? Harry Potter, attention whore.”

Harry raised both eyebrows. “Oh, I’m the attention whore? You’re the one that’s always talking about yourself, making a big deal of everything. You never shut _up_ , Malfoy.”

“I—“

“No,” Harry said. “No, you don’t get to speak. This doesn’t get to be all about you.” Harry took a step forward in the small amount of space between them, putting his lips so close to Draco’s own. And he whispered. “I think that you never learned to be quiet because no one ever taught you to be.” Harry reached up and threaded his fingers in Malfoy’s hair. He gave a slight tug, tipping Draco’s chin back as a small wince escaped him. “Isn’t that right?”

Draco didn’t answer, unsure if he was supposed to.

Harry smiled. “I think that’s exactly right. No one has ever come around to show you what that mouth could do if it wasn’t talking back.” Harry’s eyes dipped down to Draco’s lips. “I think it’s time to change that.”

Leaning forward, Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco, starting slow, giving him time to push back, push away. When he didn’t, when he only opened his mouth to let Harry’s tongue in, Harry kissed him deeper, hand tightening in Draco’s hair.

Draco made a small sound, stumbling back from Harry a bit and Harry released him. He opened his eyes to the sight of Draco looking utterly wanton and debauched, lips red, breathing hard.

“I think you’re diverting us from our discussion, Potter, where I was making a point that—“

Harry took a step closer, following Draco. “No. That’s not what this is anymore.” Again, he got close to Draco, but this time leaned in to the side, his lips just brushing Draco’s ear. Harry couldn’t miss the shiver that ran through Draco’s body. “I don’t want to hear a word out of you tonight unless it’s my name or a moan.” He pulled back, looking Draco in the eyes. “Do you understand?”

Draco nodded, very clearly twitching with want.

Harry started walking forward, forcing Draco to stumble back until the back of his knees hit the bed behind him and he fell, sitting down on the mattress, legs spreading automatically for Harry to stand between them.

Draco’s eyes dropped to directly in front of him, the zipper of Harry’s trousers. With shaking fingers, he reached out. Before he could get very far, however, Harry grabbed his wrists, lowering his hands back down. A silent command. So, Draco kept them next to him.

Harry unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, directly in front of Draco’s face. “Well?” Harry said. “Let’s see what that mouth can do when it’s not complaining, hm?”

Needing no further prompting, Draco practically lunged forward, taking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth and closing his eyes. He felt the weight on his tongue and hollowed his cheeks. Before he could even begin moving, Draco felt a pressure on the back of his head, Harry’s hand guiding him down.

Harry gave him no break, making him take all of his cock and holding him there. Draco tried to calm himself, tried to breathe through his nose, but it wasn’t long before he instinctively began to jerk back. But Harry’s hand held him steady.

“You can do better than that, Malfoy. C’mon. That tongue’s gotta be good for something, right?”

Draco whimpered at Harry’s words, noticing an immediate response as Harry groaned at the small vibration, his cock buried in Draco’s throat.

Taking Harry’s cue from earlier, Draco began moving his tongue on the underside of Harry’s cock, sucking softly. It wasn’t until the motion cause him to start to gag that the pressure disappeared from the back of his head and Draco threw his head backwards, coughing as he came off of Harry’s cock.

He didn’t have much time to recover before Harry’s fingers were laced in his hair again. But, to Draco’s surprise, he wasn’t pulled back.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry asked. “I think it’s a much better use for that pretty mouth of yours, hm? What do you think?”

Unsure if that meant he had permission to speak, Draco nodded.

Harry released his grip on Draco’s hair, reaching up to pull off his own shirt.

Draco’s mouth went dry at the sight. He sat up, reaching out a hand without even thinking about it to trace the muscles on Harry’s torso.

His fingers brushed against Harry’s abdominal muscles, feeling the power underneath the skin and Harry’s hand once more wrapped around Draco’s wrist. But, instead of guiding his hand away, Harry leaned down to whisper to Draco. “Take your clothes off, Malfoy,” he said.

It was almost like the words didn’t even reach Draco. The entire situation was going to his head and he wasn’t thinking straight: he wanted Harry so bad, right now.

Leaning forward, Draco licked a strip of Harry’s chest, eyes closed, before almost sinking off the bed to his knees. He needed Harry in his mouth again.

That’s when he felt the tug in his hair again and he opened his eyes, blinking up at Harry from the floor. From the way Harry was looking at him, he realized he had said that out loud.

“You don’t get to make demands. How about,” Harry guided Draco to sit back up in the bed again. “Every time you break the rules—which I’ll remind you,” Harry leaned down to speak low to Draco. “Are that you’re only allowed to moan and scream my name. Every time you break that rule, you don’t get something you want. That should teach you.” Harry straightened. “So, no. You don’t get to suck my cock again. Now, do as I asked and take your clothes off and lie back on the bed.”

Draco listened quickly, tossing his clothes on the floor as Harry watched in front of him, still half clothed. Then, he pushed himself back on the bed, lying with his legs slightly spread for Harry, cock achingly hard between his legs, but hands by his sides.

“See?” Harry touched Draco’s ankle in a soft manner, anchoring him. “You can listen quite well if you just try.”

Next, Harry pulled off his trousers before crawling on top of Draco on the bed.

He took Draco’s chin in his hands, pulling him up into a possessive kiss that left Draco reeling when his head was dropped back onto the mattress. He barely had time to process before Harry was reaching down, cold fingers bypassing Draco’s leaking cock to trace down between Draco’s legs. Without even thinking about it, Draco instinctively spread them wider, silently begging Harry to take him.

Draco knew the exact moment Harry found out. He looked up at Draco, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You were trying to get this happen, weren’t you?” Draco blushed hard as Harry’s fingers brushed over the outside of his hole, already slick and prepped for Harry. “You probably get off on fighting with me, don’t you?” Harry’s voice dropped lower. “Probably rush off afterwards, can’t get wait to get your fingers in there, riding them, pretending you’re riding me. I’m right, aren’t I?”

Lips parted, Draco had started breathing heavily, trying to hold back from moaning already when Harry wasn’t even _doing_ anything yet.

“Well, trust me,” Harry continued. “Fucking yourself with those thin little fingers isn’t going to come _close_ to what it’s gonna feel like having me inside you.” While he spoke, Harry started to slip in a finger, his smile growing as he found no resistance.

When Harry crooked his finger inside Draco, Draco couldn’t stop it anymore. “Potter,” he whimpered.

Harry stopped moving his finger. “No. Say my _name_ , Malfoy.”

Like an expert, Harry reached for the spot that would drive Draco crazy and moved his finger back and forth over that bundle of nerves, watching as Draco’s back arched and he pushed down on Harry’s finger, immediately moaning, “Harry!”

“Harry, Harry,” Draco chanted, head lolling to the side as he moaned. “Harry, fuck me!”

At once, the stimulation stopped and Harry removed his finger, sitting back on his heels. “Sorry, Malfoy,” he said. “‘Fuck me’ isn’t on the approved list.”

Draco gave a whiny moan, lifting his ass off the bed in a silent plea to get Harry’s fingers back, a silent apology.

But Harry just shook his head. “You’ll never learn if there aren’t consequences to your actions, will you?”

Before Draco could open his mouth to protest, however, Harry was lining up his cock at Draco’s entrance.

For a moment, something in Harry’s face wavered. Almost like it was a secret, Harry whispered, “Tell me if it’s too much, too fast,” before sliding inside Draco.

Blinking harshly, Draco swore he could see stars. With Harry inside of him he felt so full and one quick glance down told him he wasn’t even all the way there yet.

But all that melted away when Harry leaned down to kiss him as he slowly began fucking Draco, going deeper on each thrust. Each time, Draco tried to hold back a small moan, but it wasn’t long before he was moaning into Harry’s open mouth, Harry breathing heavy on top of him, their foreheads pressed together.

When Harry thrust all the way into him, he paused for a moment and Draco hooked his ankles behind Harry’s hips. He may not have been allowed to give verbal orders, but that was message enough.

Harry pulled back from Draco then, sitting up and reaching behind him to grab Draco’s right ankle, pulling it out and to the side slightly, using it as leverage for when he began thrusting again.

It only took a few thrusts for Harry to find that spot inside of Draco that made him explode, made him throw his head back on the mattress, arch his back, curl his toes, and almost scream.

“Harry, ugh—Ha—Harry, ah!”

Harry gave a few hard thrusts before pausing deep in Draco, blowing out a breath. “Damn, Malfoy, you’re tight. Fuck.”

He thrust into Draco again, snapping his hips and watching the way it made Draco almost scream.

“Harry!” The sound rang out in the room and Harry snapped his hips again, trying to draw his name from Draco’s lips each time.

Then, Harry began thrusting hard and fast, trying to hit that spot each time, not stopping.

“Harry, fuck—I—I need—fuck me! I need you to—Harry—“

Hips coming to a halt, Harry dropped Draco’s leg, letting it fall against the bed. He leaned forward on his hands, still buried deep inside of Draco, his hair hanging down in curls around his face, sweat beading on his forehead.

“That breaks the rules, Malfoy,” Harry said, his voice low and raw.

Draco moved his hips around on Harry’s cock, squirming. “I don’t care, Harry, I’m close, I just—fuck me. Put your hands on me, please Harry, just put your hands on me, get me off, please.” With begging eyes, Draco looked up at Harry.

Leaning down, Harry gave Draco a small kiss. “Sorry, Malfoy, but no. I told you, you don’t get to demand things. And, since you broke the rules,” Harry began pulling out.

“No, no, no!” Draco rushed out, hooking his ankles behind Harry. “Please, no. Harry, please, fuck.” Draco threw an arm over his face, breathing hard. “Harry, please. Please.”

But Harry pulled out anyway, reaching down to Draco’s hips and flipping him over onto his stomach before lifting his hips up. He leaned over Draco, pressing his back to Draco’s chest, and whispered in Draco’s ear. “I’ve decided to make an amendment to this rule.”

“Oh, thank you, Harry, thank you, I—“

Harry gave Draco’s ear a small bite to cut him off. “I like hearing you beg. It’s a nice change from how you usually speak to me, don’t you think, Malfoy? So, you can moan, you can scream, you can,” Harry pulled on Draco’s hair again. “Let everyone know exactly _who_ is fucking you, and you beg for it. But that’s it. That’s all you’re allowed. Understand?”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry bit Draco’s earlobe again. “Good,” he said, before snapping his hips again, feeling the way Draco moved beneath him. “Now, let me hear you scream.” Harry sat up, grabbing hold of Draco’s hips and setting a brutal pace that had Draco’s hands shooting out, fisting in the sheets as he screamed.

“Harry! Yes, Harry! Nnh, please, Harry, plea—uhn, Harry!” Draco stopped paying attention to the words leaving his lips, eyes starting to roll back in his head as he gave one long moan, concentrating on nothing but the feeling of Harry inside of him, the intense pleasure it was making him feel.

He barely noticed Harry leaning back over him, pressing his forehead against the back of Draco’s head. But it changed the angle and Draco tightened his grip on the sheets, mind going blank with pleasure.

“Harry!” he screamed.

It felt like forever before he came down, finally becoming aware of the stickiness smeared against his stomach and the weight lying against his back.

He could still feel Harry inside of him, just resting there as Harry’s breathing calmed down. Draco could feel Harry’s hot breath on his neck and something throbbing on his shoulder.

After a moment of rest, Harry pressed his forehead between Draco’s shoulder blades and pulled out slowly, both of them wincing at their own sensitivity. Once Harry pulled out, he left his head there for a moment before flopping on to his back next to Draco and snaking his arms around Draco’s torso, pulling him close.

Harry pushed his nose into Draco’s hair, breathing deeply, calm flooding through him.

“That was amazing, Draco. You were so good. You were...amazing, baby,” Harry mumbled into Draco’s hair.

A tired smile found its way to Draco’s lips and he wiggled around to face Harry, giving him a small kiss on the nose. “It was your idea to try it out.”

“Wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t told me that you used to feel that way.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Did I live up to your fantasy?”

Draco gave a soft laugh, cupping Harry’s face in one hand. “You always do,” he said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend deeply. He pulled back after a moment, looking Harry in the eyes. “Did you _bite me_? Is that what’s hurting so bad on my shoulder?”

Looking sheepish, Harry nodded. “I couldn’t help myself. I’ve come to find that I quite like biting you.”

Draco shuffled down on the bed, lying his head at Harry’s side. “I’ve come to find that I quite like everything about you. In fact, was difficult to fake getting mad at you like we used to.”

“I know what you mean. But, hey, I still had fun. We should do that again sometime, don’t you think?”

Draco sighed in contentment. “Absolutely.”

__________

_A Few Days Earlier_

Draco sighed at the feeling of Harry's hands in his hair. He was truly happy, lying here with his head in his boyfriend's lap. It was something he truly wouldn't trade for the world.

But at the same time....

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked from above him, sensing that his boyfriend was thinking hard about something.

Draco paused, realizing that he was chewing on his lip. Dead giveaway. "It's nothing," he said, not really wanting to tell Harry.

"C'mon," Harry joked, moving one of his legs up to jostle Draco.

"It's just...." Draco abandoned the thought, turning his head to the side to hide his blush.

"It's just what?" Harry needled.

"Okay, promise me you want break up with me over this?" Draco said, turning back to Harry with a smile to let him know it was just embarrassment, not nervousness.

"I promise, Draco. I swear on my heart," Harry laughed.

"It's just that, sometimes....Sometimes I think about how things were before we started dating. And, I, um. Well, I remember how we always used to fight, right?"

As Draco spoke, Harry's brows furrowed together, clearly worried that this was going to be something serious. Draco swatted at his arm. "Oh, calm down, would you? It's just that. Whenever we used to fight, I would just always think about making you so angry to the point that you would just....throw me down and *take me.*"

From above him, Harry laughed. "This is a sex fantasy? Draco, you had me worried."

Draco shrugged. "You were the one worrying without a reason."

In the moment that followed, Harry's laughter subsided and silence settled in. It made Draco think about what he had just admitted. He felt his skin heat and knew he was turning red again.

"Don't be embarrassed about it," Harry said softly, beginning to move his fingers back through Draco's hair. "I...I understand."

At this, Draco was so shocked that he sat up, turning to face his boyfriend. "You do?"

Now it was Harry's turn to look embarrassed. "I mean...yeah." He moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck, his tell-tale sign of nervousness. "Some days after we would have a...confrontation, I would--" He cut himself off, blushing hard. "I don't know, I would just think about shutting you up." Harry reached a hand up, thumb brushing against Draco's lips, his voice low. "What that mouth could do if it wasn't talking back."

Draco gave a sharp intake of breath. "That's always exactly what I would think about, too. I think it was kind of why I tried to push you so far so many times. I needed your attention in some way. I wanted you to just--exactly what you said--shut me up."

Harry dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Are we fucked up?"

"Oh, very much so," Draco said as he moved to lay back down. Harry went back to stroking his boyfriend's hair.

After a few, silent moments had passed, Harry said tentatively, "You know...now that we're dating...we could always...." He trailed off, not finishing.

"We could always what?" Draco prompted, wanting to hear Harry said it since Draco was the one that brought it up in the first place.

"We could always role-play it. Have some fun?"

A slow smile spread across Draco's lips. "You mean it?"

"Anything for you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: bruh they’re dating and they negotiated this beforehand. if it would make you feel better to read this fic, you can go back up to where it says “a few days earlier” and see the whole thing there. thanks!!
> 
> i wrote this in a way that like you can just keep cycling through it like the ending is a flashback or just a perfect segway into the beginning lmaoooo
> 
> ____________
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
